TWT Contest: Valentine's Day
by A.I.T. - Author In Training
Summary: It's everyones first Valentine's Day together. How will it all go down? Will the girls loved what the guys planned or hate it?
1. Ked

_I've been working on this for a while now. It's for Crazzy8855's TWT contest. All the characters are in college and I made it a little AU by making this all of the couples' first Valentine's Day together. You may need to read The Here and Now Part 1 for this, but you don't really have to. There's just some details brought up in there that are in here, but not until the 3rd and 4th chapters. And I kinda jumped to conclusions, so some of these couples haven't officially been a couple yet in my main TWT series, but I assume you all saw who was going to end up with who anyway._

* * *

**Ked**

Fred POV

"I can't wait to see what you planned for us to do today!" Kairi spoke in her usual chipper way and giggled as she spoke.

"Um, yeah. You're gonna love it." What was she talking about?

"Can you give me a little hint?"

"Sorry."

"_Please_?" she whined.

"Nope."

"Oh, fine. I can't _wait_! I love you!"

"You too." I hung up my cell and sighed. _Crap_. Kairi seemed hyper today, like more than usual. So that meant that something was happening today that I should know about. Or she'd be mad. _Really mad_. I tried to think. It wasn't our anniversary. I remember that was sometime in the summer, and there was snow on the ground. It wasn't Christmas because there weren't any colorful lights on outside. So…

I got up and walked to the fridge to get a soda, thinking. My mom's stupid looking nature calendar hung on the door. She had crossed off the days that had passed already and there was a small heart sticker on today's date. Must be my parent's anniversary or something. I shrugged. It was February fourteenth. I opened the fridge and grabbed a Coke. It was re-themed to be pink for Valentine's Day. I never understood why they did that. It was just annoying and dumb looking. And besides, Valentine's Day already passed hadn't it?

A dropped my Coke. The floor turned sticky as liquid sprayed from the can.

"Shit." I grabbed a towel and wiped it up.

Kairi was going to kill me. I'd forgotten it was Valentine's Day, her favorite holiday. That's why she was so excited to see me today. What was I going to do? No doubt all the good restaurants were booked, and it's not like I was creative enough to come up with anything good on my own. Man was I screwed.

I frantically picked up my cell and called Joe. Maybe he could help. I'm sure he had something planned with Sydney. Though I couldn't take his idea, because I knew Kairi was going to ask what they did tomorrow, he should still be able to give me an idea. Right?

"Hello?" I heard Joe's groggy voice. I glanced at the clock. It was ten, why wasn't he up?

"Hey, you got a sec?"

"Uh," There was a short silence, then I heard some rustling and a closing door, "Hurry."

"What are you and Syd doing for Valentine's Day today?"

"What?"

"I kinda forgot what today was…"

I heard him sigh, "Kairi's going to be really pissed."

"So you see my problem. Got any solutions?"

"No. I'm not the one dating Kairi. I don't know what she likes."

"No, but come on, just give me something."

"Sorry, dude. You got yourself into this mess, you're going to have to get yourself out."

"But-"

"Goodbye, Fred."

I heard a click and then silence. I closed my phone. Well he wasn't very helpful. That was a waste of my time.

I walked into my room and turned on my computer. I clicked on the internet and typed "Valentine's Day date ideas" into Google. Okay, so maybe I was a jerk for doing this and deserved whatever Kairi did to me, but that didn't mean I wanted it to happen.

Let's see… a lot of ideas were about going to the beach. That wouldn't work because A) This is New York, there are no beaches, and B) Its only ten degrees outside. Next. A romantic dinner. I already thought about that. Next. Go dancing. I can't dance. Next. Propose. Heh, not happening. Next.

I kept looking through the lists, but I couldn't find anything good. I sighed and turned off the computer. What the hell was I going to do? Valentine's Day was not meant for guys. We're not capable of dealing with this stuff. It's not like I could invite her over and cook her some big romantic meal. I glanced at the pizza take-out menu on the floor. But I could invite her over and _order_ a romantic meal. She'd never have to know. I smiled and grabbed my cell phone one last time.

* * *

"Hey, Baby!" Kairi jumped up and kissed my cheek. She stepped back and I got a full look at her outfit. She wore a hot pink, v-neck, strapless dress with a small, matching band tied around her upper waist.

I grinned, "Hey."

"So, what's the surprise you mentioned earlier?"

"Follow me." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

She gasped. "Fred!" She wrapped her arms around me.

In front of us were several candles and plates of Italian food ordered from down the street. Shh…

"You must've been planning this forever!"

I shrugged, "It just sort of hit me."

Kairi bounced up and down with joy, "Well come on!" She dragged me over to the table and sat down.

I smirked, "Like it?"

"I love it!" She looked down at her food and frowned. Uh oh, "You didn't cook this did you?"

"Of course I did. What kind of guy do you think I am? The kind that forgets that it's Valentine's Day and then has so come up with some quick, romantic idea?" I chuckled nervously.

"Well, no. But," she paused and bent under the table. She came back up with a small piece of paper in her hand. What was that? "This was stuck to the bottom of my heel," she handed me what she was holding.

Oh crap.

I looked at the recite for the take-out I ordered at the last minute. Whoops. I meant to throw that out. I blushed, "Sorry, Kairi. I didn't have time, plus I'm not a good cook and-"

She kissed me, "I still love it."

"Really?"

She smiled broadly, "It's totally you!" She looked down at her food and began to eat, "and it's really delicious!"

I leaned back in my chair. This was great. I never even worried for a second.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Review!_


	2. Sade

**Sade**

Sam POV

I opened my dorm room door to see Cade patiently waiting outside. She was wearing a deep orange dress with white lace decorating the straps, middle, and bottom. I was puzzled as to why she was so dressed up, it's not like we were going anywhere. I looked down at my simple street clothes and then stepped aside to let her in. She looked around. We went to the same college, and yet we had never been in each other's dorms. When I had told my roommate about tonight (only to ask for some privacy) he had gotten the wrong idea and thought Cade and I were going to… well you know. I told him we were just watching a movie, because I wasn't really into Valentine's Day and I assumed Cade wasn't either simply because she was Cade, but he didn't believe me. He had left an hour ago.

"Hey," Cade shot me a small smile and gave me a quick hug.

I grinned back, "Hey. Ready for the movie?"

Cade paused and looked confused for a moment, "Oh! Well what are we going to see?"

"Aliens. You've heard of it, haven't you?" it was a classic sci-fi movie, and it was one with actual knowledge in it, unlike those crappy sci-fi movies.

She looked a little hurt. Didn't she like this movie? I thought she would. Unless Australians had something against this movie… We were both a little, well, nerdy. But then she gave me another smile, "Ace!" she crashed down on my bed and crossed her legs. She patted the spot next to her, expecting me to sit down, "Where did you get it? That old movie renting place back of Bourke?"

It had taken me a while, but I did eventually manage to learn most of the Australian slang she used. For instance, back of Bourke meant far away. I nodded in response and sat down next to her. I clicked the remote to play.

* * *

The credits began to roll. Cade lifted her head from my shoulder and I pulled my arm back from around her. So, I guess that was it. There wasn't much else we could do now.

"Do you want me to call you a cab? Or did you drive here?" I asked her.

Cade looked depressed, "I drove."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Alright, what's wrong? You've seemed hurt all night? Did something happen to you today? I could always call Fred to have him beat somebody up for you."

Cade shook her head, "No, it's just," She stared at me with her big green eyes, "I thought we were going to go out and do something special tonight. You're smart, I figured that you would come up with something creative and fun, but I guess this is all you could do," she waved her arm out and gestured to the TV, "Tomorrow I'm going to have to listen to the girls talk about their amazing Valentine's Day now and all I can do is sit their silently."

I was stunned. She actually cared about Valentine's Day? I didn't know Cade as well as I thought. I should really work on that. "You really wanted to do something? I just assumed that you weren't that into Valentine's Day and I still wanted to be with you, so I thought a simple movie would be ok. Guess I was wrong," I looked down. Man, I felt dumb.

Cade gave me a half smile, "You're the smartest boy in your school and yet you couldn't figure out something as simple as this. Of course I love Valentine's Day. _I'm a girl_. It only sucks when you're single, which I'm not. I really did want to go out and actually do something today."

I thought for a moment, "Well, I guess we could go out tomorrow. It's too late now to do anything, but I promise I can make it up to you."

Cade chuckled, "You really don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. I ruined our first Valentine's Day together. I need to make it up to you."

Cade blushed, "Well, if you want to that bad, I guess we can go out to dinner at a nice restaurant or something."

I nodded, "Definitely. I'll pick you up at eight."

She smiled at me, "Ok. I guess that could work."

I beamed back at her. So, maybe I didn't know as much as I thought I did, but come on, I'm a nerd, it's not like I have experience with this stuff.

* * *

_Short and sweet. Review!_


	3. Skynna

**Skynna**

Skyler POV

I heard the TV turn on in the living room. Great, Syd must be up. I needed to ask her a few things before I took Anna out today. Man, was I nervous. I walked out into the living room. I didn't see anyone, but I heard the fridge door open and close. Syd must be getting breakfast. I headed towards the kitchen.

_**Bam!**_

I rubbed my head. What the… I looked in front of me and saw Joe wincing as he rubbed his arm. Oops. "Joe?" He looked at me, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" He barked at me.

I winced, "Sorry I asked," I snuck by him and went into the kitchen. Joe didn't like me simply because I was dating his little sister. I didn't hate him though, I knew he was just watching out for Anna and I respected that. I still did my best to avoid him and get on his bad side though. I grabbed an apple out of a bowl on the counter and walked out to the living room. Joe was sitting on the couch already, so I sat as far away from him as I could. We ended up in an uncomfortable silence.

"So…" I spoke, and regretted it immediately. Joe glared at me, "I should probably get going," Joe looked glad to hear that. I got up and walked to the door. I stopped and turned to him, "You don't happen to know what kind of flowers Anna likes, do you?"

"No, why would I?"

I shrugged, "Just asking," I thought I might as well check. I quickly left after that. I had a really busy day planned for Anna and me. First stop, the florist.

* * *

Anna giggled as she slid into my car and kissed me on the cheek. "So, where to first? You said you had lots planned."

I nodded, "This will forever be your favorite Valentine's Day."

She grinned, "Let's go!"

I was about to start my car, but I gave Anna a sideways glance. She was wearing a short, purple sun dress with a floral pattern on the bottom, "Your bag looks heavy. Maybe we should put it in the trunk."

Anna looked down at her small clutch, "Um, ok?" I popped open the trunk and Anna followed me to the back of my car. I heard her silent gasp, "Skyler…"

The corners of my mouth twitched up. I had placed a large bouquet of every flower known to man, an edible bouquet filled with all kinds of fruits, a box of chocolates, a medium-sized teddy bear, and a diamond necklace, bracelet, and earring set in the trunk. The foods and flowers were fresh and the jewelry was sparkling.

"You really didn't have to do all this," she looked up shyly at me.

I looked at her, "Of course I did. I love you," I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "Ready to go to dinner?"

She nodded, "Definitely."

Before we left, I moved everything from the trunk of the car to the back seat. Then, we drove off to dinner.

* * *

Dinner went by fast, but it was fun. I enjoyed it and I could tell Anna did too. Which was good because it wasn't exactly cheap. Nothing about tonight was, but I didn't care. Anna was worth it. We got back into my car and drove towards the pier.

"You're not taking me home yet?" Anna asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. I have more planned."

"Skyler-"

I cut her off, "You're going to love this," I beamed at her, "I promise," I drove us to the docks and walked Anna towards a large white boat, "Ready for a cruise?"

Anna shot me a small smile, "Why not?" We walked onto the boat hand-in-hand. Near the back of the boat a small band stood, poised to play. Anna stopped, "Oh wow."

"Come on," I pulled her to the back of the boat. I held out my hand to her, "Care to dance?"

Anna shyly grabbed my hand. I pulled her close and as the band started to play, we swayed back and forth together. The boat slowly made its way onto the river. We danced to a few songs. I was proud of myself. I put a lot of work into tonight to make it as romantic as possible.

"Listen Skyler," I looked down at Anna, "You really didn't need to have to do all this," she looked like she pitied me.

"What do you mean?"

"All this," she stepped away from me and gestured all around her, "The gifts, the expensive dinner, this boat," she motioned for the band to stop playing, "It's just all too much," I frowned. Didn't she enjoy tonight? "I would've settled for a small dinner and a walk through central park. Do you really think any of our friends are out doing anything as big as this?" I shook my head. I couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth. "Can we just go home? My parents are gone. We can watch a movie or something."

I nodded my head. The boat was almost back to the docks anyway.

When the boat returned, Anna and I walked silently to my car. I didn't want to look at the gifts in the back seat. I felt bad. I was nervous enough about today, and now I find out she didn't even like it? I sighed.

Anna looked at me, "I did like tonight."

"Really?" I said, a little hopefulness in my voice.

She nodded, "Yeah. It was really nice and fun. And tomorrow I get to rub in all my gifts to the other girls."

I smirked, "That's great," we pulled up in front of her house. I spent a lot of money tonight for a girl who didn't even want it. Oh, the irony.

* * *

_One more chapter left. Review for an update! Oh and check out my profile for a new poll!_


	4. Jodney

**Jodney**

Joe POV

My hand blindly hit the table, desperate to get the ringing to stop. I finally found my phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. It was only ten, who would be calling me?

"Hey, you got a sec?" Fred? What did he need?

"Uh," I paused and looked at Sydney's sleeping figure beside me. I gently slipped out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom, "Hurry."

"What are you and Syd doing for Valentine's Day?"

"What?"

"I kinda forgot what today was…"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. So that's why he was calling. I leaned against the door, "Kairi's going to be really pissed."

"So you see my problem. Got any solutions?"

"No. I'm not the one dating Kairi. I don't know what she likes."

"No, but come on, just give me something."

"Sorry, dude. You got yourself into this mess, you're going to have to get yourself out," Did he honestly think I would help him?

"But-"

"Goodbye, Fred," I shut my phone, walked out of the bathroom, and slipped back into bed next to Sydney.

She rolled over and put her head on my chest, "Who were you talking to?" she mumbled.

"Fred. He forgot that today was Valentine's Day," I sighed and ran my fingers through her silky, messy-but-still-sexy, golden-blonde hair.

"Can't wait to hear Kairi complain about that."

I smirked, "He'll figure something out."

Sydney sat up and glanced at the clock, "Is it that late already?" She stood and looked around the room for her clothes.

"Yeah, what's the rush?"

"Yvonne wants all the artists in the studio today so we can make pictures for all the people who were too lazy to get their own gifts." She slipped on a pair of white, insanely-short-shorts and a form fitting, white tank top.

"Damn those people."

Sydney smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I know. But don't worry. I can leave as soon as I fill my share of the orders. I'll make it back in plenty of time for our date," she bent over to kiss me, "and I promise I will make this up to you," she gave me a flirty grin and kissed me again. She stood back up and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. Her hair was long enough that even when it was up it still went just past her shoulders. She picked up a blue off-the-shoulder t-shirt and put it on over her tank top.

I put my arms behind my head, "You sure you have to leave right now? Yvonne can't wait another hour or two?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be back as soon as I can," she walked to the door, "Oh!" she turned back, "Sky might still be here, so when you get up, be nice. He's taking Anna out today and he's really nervous about it, so keep your big brother protectiveness to a minimum. Please?"

I sighed, "Alright."

She crossed her arms, "I mean it."

"I'll just hide out in here until he leaves."

She rolled her eyes, "That's the best I'm going to get isn't it?"

I smirked, "Yup."

She sighed, "Alright then, bye," she left.

I hopped out of the bed and grabbed my clothes. Time to prepare for the day. I grinned. Sydney was going to love this.

I walked out into the living room and turned on the TV, then turned to go into the kitchen. I stepped out with a bottle of water in my hand.

_**BAM!**_

Ow! What the hell did I hit?

"Joe?" I looked up. Oh. I frowned. Skyler. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" I snapped.

Skyler flinched, "Sorry for asking," he slid past me into the kitchen.

I stomped over to the couch, hoping Skyler would leave soon. Whenever I was around him I couldn't help but be angry. I just didn't like him .He came out of the kitchen eating an apple and sat at the other end of the couch. We watched the TV in silence.

"So…" I glared at Skyler. What did he want? "I should probably get going," No kidding. He slowly went to the door, but he paused and turned to look at me, "You don't happen to know what kind of flowers Anna likes, do you?"

"No, why would I?"

Skyler shrugged, "Just asking," he quickly left. Thank god.

I took a deep breathe. Now that that was over I could get started. I grabbed my phone.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sydney looked at me.

"Somewhere," I looked at her. She was wearing a blood red and _very_ form fitting, short, strapless dress. The band around the middle had a silver X shaped buckle. It was a major distraction while I was driving.

"I thought we agreed to just a dinner and then back home to my bedroom." She winked at me and playfully traced her fingers down my arm.

"Well, we just went to dinner and I promise we'll make it back to a bedroom," I smirked.

"Can you at least tell me where you're taking me? You know I hate feeling helpless."

"We're almost there. Put this on," I handed her a blindfold as I steered my car around the corner.

She cocked an eyebrow at me, "A blindfold? Really?" She sighed and tied it behind her head.

"I want you to be surprised."

"I don't even know where we going, I think I'll be surprised enough."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Just wait." I pulled into the parking lot, got out, and opened Sydney's door for her. Since she was still blindfolded I had to help her into the building. We silently crossed the lobby and I called the elevators down. I could tell part of Sydney was annoyed by all this, but I knew she would love it when she saw where I was taking her. The doors slid open to an empty hallway. I guided Sydney down the hall towards room number 1397 and opened the door. I pulled her into the center of the room and looked around to check if everything was in place. I grinned. Here we go. "You can pull off the blindfold now."

She tugged it off her head and shook her hair loose. I stood back as she gasped. "Whoa," she smiled at me, "So much for a simple dinner."

I let her look around the hotel room. On the bed was a bouquet of a dozen red roses and on the table in the middle of the room was a dish of strawberries with a small bowl of hot, melted, milk chocolate next to it. There was a small Jacuzzi out on the balcony, the perfect size for two.

I grinned back at her. She gave me a tight hug and I wrapped my arms around her in response, "I love you," I whispered.

She stared into my eyes and kissed me, "I love you too."

"And I believe you said you would make up for ditching me all day today."

"You're right," She gently pushed me back on the bed, "but I want some strawberries first," she walked over to the table, dipped a strawberry into the chocolate and put it in her mouth.

"Tease," I sat up.

She smirked at me, "Don't act like you don't like it."

I shrugged, "You know me too well," I walked over and ate a strawberry, "but then you should also know what I hope to achieve soon…"

"You want to be the first straight guy on Broadway."

I laughed, "Not exactly…"

"Don't tell me you want to be the next gay guy on Broadway."

I grinned and led her towards the bed, "No…"

"I give up then."

"I'll give you a hint," I pulled her onto the bed with me and kissed her.

Happy Valentine's Day.

* * *

_So, that's it for my TWT Valentine's Day Contest Entry. In case any of you were wondering, Yvonne is the name of Sydney's boss. Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Don't forget to vote on my poll and review!_


End file.
